


Starting from Zero, Got Nothing to Lose

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Sheriff Stilinski, But still kinda melancholy, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, This one’s a little sad folks, Trigger warning for alcoholic parent, Trigger warning for neglectful parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has tried to be there for his father, but years of being the parent instead of the child have taken their toll and he can’t do it anymore. Derek has his own problems, but he also has a fast car, an empty passenger seat and Stiles’ heart. Maybe together they can get somewhere.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Starting from Zero, Got Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey, so I was at work one night ages ago and _Fast Car_ by Tracy Chapman came on the radio and I got hit with an image of Stiles and Derek just taking off together somewhere in Derek’s car. I knew I wanted to write something about it and Jmeelee encouraged me to go for it. I’m haven’t really got the mental energy to write anything very long at the moment (or the emotional energy to write anything with prolonged sadness or angst), but the prompt words _fearful, careful, stocking_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr, sparked an idea in my brain and it turned into this. It is a little melancholy, but hopefully there’s some hope to be found in that ending. I hope you’ll take a chance on it, but I understand if you decide to pass. xxx

Carefully squirrelling away his wages from stocking shelves and packing groceries at the local convenience store for the past four years had allowed Stiles to accumulate a small nest egg. He’d dipped into it occasionally when his father drank away their grocery money or mortgage payment, but it would keep them afloat in the city for a few months, even with its fearful prices. He’d tried his best, but he was done watching his dad drink himself to death. 

And Derek? Well, he had a fast car and his own reasons for skipping town. Maybe together they could get somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far then thanks for taking a chance on it. I really appreciate it. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
